1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-input technologies and more particularly, to a multicolor light-emitting computer input device which uses light-emitting diodes with colored light guide caps to illuminate the press members thereof and keeps the light-emitting diodes far from the high temperature area of the electronic device using the multicolor light-emitting computer input device, thereby prolonging the lifespan of the light-emitting diodes, reducing the cost of maintenance, and avoiding affecting the feeling of user's hand during operation or any component deformation due to a long use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology and electronic industry, many different kinds of consumer electronics are created, bringing convenience to people. Most electronic devices are equipped with a keyboard, mouse, joystick or light gun for data or instruction input. Different key switch devices have been created for use in different electronic products. A computer keyboard for notebook has a different configuration when compared to a computer keyboard for desk computer. Because a notebook computer has light, thin, small and short characteristics, a computer keyboard for desk computer is not suitable for use in a notebook computer.
Further, the key switches of the keyboard of an early design notebook computer cannot give off light. A user may be unable to accurately click the key switches of the keyboard of a notebook computer under a dim light environment. To eliminate this problem, notebook computer keyboard capable of giving off light is created. As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, a notebook computer keyboard capable of giving off light is known comprising a key switch structure A and a backlight device B. The key switch structure A comprises a bottom plate A1, a membrane circuit board A2 arranged at the top side of the bottom plate A1, a plastic thin film A3 disposed at the top side of the membrane circuit board A2 and carrying an elastomer A31, a key cap A5 spaced above the elastomer A31, and a linking member A4 coupled between the bottom plate A1 and the key cap A5. The backlight device B comprises a light guide panel B1 arranged at the bottom side of the bottom plate A1, and a light-emitting device B11 disposed at one lateral side of the light guide panel B1, and a light reflecting panel B2 arranged at the bottom side of the light guide panel B1.
During operation, the light-emitting device B11 emits light laterally into the light guide panel B1, and the light reflecting panel B2 reflects downwardly falling light from the light guide panel B1 toward the key cap A5 of the key switch structure A. However, because the light-emitting device B11 disposed at one lateral side of the light guide panel B1, the flat substrate C1 of the notebook computer C must provide a groove C11 in the keyboard accommodation chamber C0 thereof for accommodating the light-emitting device B11 and the related circuit layer so that the keyboard can be smoothly accommodated in the keyboard accommodation chamber C0 without damaging the light-emitting device B11. However, after installation of the light-emitting device B11 in the groove C11 in the keyboard accommodation chamber C0, the light-emitting device B11 is kept close to the internal component parts of the notebook computer C that produce heat during operation. In order to provide the groove C11 in the keyboard accommodation chamber C0, the thickness of the flat substrate C1 must be relatively increased (about 0.3 mm˜0.5 mm). Increasing the thickness of the flat substrate C1 relatively increases the thickness of the product.
Further, the light-emitting device B11 may be arranged at the center area or a border area of the flat substrate C1. If the light-emitting device B11 is arranged at the center area of the flat substrate C1, the center area of the flat substrate C1 may be forced to sink when the user clicks the keyboard, affecting the user's feeling in the operating hand or causing component deformation.
Further, in order to fit the change in demand from users and to compete in the market, manufacturers keep creating different techniques, functions and products. In consequence, notebook computers using different materials or having different colors, shapes and/or surface treatments are continuously created and put on the market. However, regular light-emitting keyboards simply use white light-emitting diodes for giving off white light. For changing the color of light, a different color of light-emitting diodes shall be used. However, preparing different colors of light-emitting diodes (blue, green and/or red light-emitting diodes) relatively increases the manufacturer's inventory cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer input device, which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional designs.